fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Taurus (Golden Dragon Fist)
|-|Hero Hunter= ] |-|Mid-metamorphosis= |-|A true monster= |-|Redeemed= Summary Qrow Branwen once had a disciple. This disciple was like a son to him, taken from an orphanage at an incredibly young age. This orphan was a diligent student who slowly mastered his teachings through hard work and perseverance. This orphan was a faunus who wanted to change the world and turn it to a better place, seeking to join the White Fang with his friend Blake Belladona. That orphan is dead now. A self-proclaimed monster who claimed the world is like a game had appeared after the destruction of A-City. No one had any idea of his true appearance and only knows rumors about him. His only goal was to defeat anyone that has the capability to fight. Shrouded with mystery, the rumors only spread further as heroes begin to fall amidst the attack of the Monster Association invasion. In a matter of time, it was finally revealed on who was the monster that was becoming stronger each time he takes down an enemy. It was Adam Taurus. The self-proclaimed Gamer. Appearance and Personality (WIP) As a child Adam was quite the believer of heroes. His orphanage was sponsored by the #1 S-Class Hero Ryan before his disappearance. Regardless Adam is one of the many children that greatly believed in heroes, wanting to be one himself. Presently, Adam harbors great hatred for heroes, believing them to be hypocrites. He values his Hero Hunting to be very important and has focused his entire life on it upon gaining his Semblance. Generally, he acts in a near apathetic manner, frequently bored and only being excited upon seeing the sight of a potential target for his hunting. But even that excitement is heavily conserved and seemed to be more like mild interest. It's fair to say that Adam has become mostly stoic. This doesn't mean he doesn't have any good sides. When initially encountering the young child Ruby Rose he had no intention of harming her. In fact he defended her from some bullies that was harassing her. Their minimal interactions in the gaps between his Hero Hunting served to allow him to vent out on his irritations. Though done so in a way that the child woudln't expect him to be the rumored Hero Hunter. Of course all of that ended when Ruby found out that he was the Hero Hunter that has been causing chaos throughout the city. History Youth As a White Fang member Post-death'' and life on Atlas''' Preparation for his Hunt Beginning of his Hero Hunting Monster War Arc Monster vs Hero vs Adam Arc Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil | Neutral Good Name: Adam Taurus, Hero Hunter, Son (By Qrow), The Devil, The Foul Faunus, The Gamer Origin: Golden Dragon Fist Verse Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Faunus Date of Birth: ??? Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Vale Weight: Light Height: 5'9 Likes: Getting stronger, Training Dislikes: Hypocrisy, Games Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Red Hobbies: Hero Hunting, Training, Saving kids from monsters Values: Heroism, Justice Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Heroes Association Previous Affiliation: Monster Association, Independent Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: At least 8-A | At least 8-A to 7-B | 7-A to 6-C| High 6-C to High 6-A | 5-C likely 4-B Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' **Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Impeccable hearing and smelling ability. Could detect and sense enemies even if invisible. Can sense negative thoughts and observing others grants him information. As a faunus he has Night Vision), Immunity to mental effects (Mind of the Player counters many mental effects. Warns Adam of all mental disturbances and being hypnotised allowed him to act independently), Video Game Character Physiology (Treats his body as a game character's), Limited Spatial Manipulation and Pocket Dimension Manipulation (Via Inventory. No one else could interact with his inventory, even Yukari Yakumo), Statistics Amplification (Level up, Negative Amplification),Swordsmanship, Limited Aura Manipulation, Limited Barrier creation, Adaptation (Via Skill Take in), Regeneration and Healing (Thanks to Aura and Natural Recovery. Low-Mid), Martial arts of various kind, Weakness Finding and Limited Attack Reflection (With Imperfect mastery of Colors of the Wilting World Style Adam can reflect attacks with double the damage) Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low), Limited Power/Technique/Skill/Attribute mimicry (Has a chance of earning a new ability after defeating any sort of enemy. Higher difficulty means more unique and powerful abilities. Can also imitate moves done by enemies through observation), Limited Pocket Dimension (Has a hammerspace inventory that can't be accesses by anyone else), Weakness Finding and Limited Attack Reflection (Colors of the Wilting World and Revolutionary Spiral Flow Style allows deflection of attacks), Night Vision, Limited Mind Manipulation (Taunts could induce effects), Tracking, Pseudo invisibility (Stealth almost allows him to become invisible), Fear inducement (Intimidaton allows this), Limited Blood manipulation (Can manipulate the iron in one's blood), Limited Resistance to Durability Negating Attacks (Organ damaging and defense breaching attacks deal less damage), Limited Luck Manipulation, Slicing Physical attacks (Can cut with just his hands), Limited Adaptation, Limited Electricity Manipulation (Can use his own bioelectricity as attacks), Afterimage creation, Limited Time or Causality Manipulation (Can delay attacks to deal damage after said action), Clone creation (Can create vastly weaker clones to distract enemies), Ailment Ignore (Vital Hold handles diseases), Barrier Creation (Passively creates a barrier around him with Aura Skin), Resistance to Electricity, Frost, Heat, Sound, Illusions, Pressure Points, and Telekinesis, Reactive Adaptation (All of his abilities grow stronger the more he uses them), Digging, Swimming, Driving, Armor breaking (Can temporarily break an enemy's own natural defense for a short time), Poison Manipulation (Can summon acid and toxic attacks), Limited Elasticity, Limited Durability Negation (Numerous pressure points, Armor Break, Revolutionary Spiral Flow Style, Many martial arts, Panty Steal, can get through most defenses), Limited Precognition (Upon memorizing all of the enemy's techniques, Adam can nearly predict every move they will make), Limited Wavelength Perception (Can vaguely hear and understand radio waves), Limited Matter Manipulation (Can turn aura into a solid state, liquid, or gaseous form), Far Sight, Energy Beam emission, Explosion Creation, Temporary Immortality/Immortality (Can become unkillable for a short period of time via Death Denial. Body refusing to take any more damage beyond what it had) Attack Potency: At least Multi-city block level (Able to take out Tiger class monsters with a single swing. Could harm Qrow despite his aura barrier back then) | At least Multi-city block level to City level (Easily took out a high level Grimm Ursa whom A-class heroes are having trouble handling. Was able to harm the S-class Hero Yatsuhashi Daichi despite his high density aura barrier) | Mountain level to Island level (Was able to take down Psi-Borg despite being ambushed. Took down Overgrown Zwei, whom is a Dragon Class monster that survived a casual attack from Yang) | Large Island level to Multi-continent level (Overwhelmed the Beauty and the Beast Witch despite the power gap between them iintially. Took out the 13 Trillion oni form) | Moon level, likely Solar-System level (Was able to keep up with Yang and actually scratch her. Was able to later on, cut off her arm (it happens alot with strong enemies)) Speed: High Hypersonic (Despite being injured and weakened can keep up with A-class Heroes, and even Penny), likely Massively Hypersonic | Likely Massively Hypersonic (Should be superior to his previous form) | Likely Massively Hypersonic to Sub relativistic (Outsped Blake Belladona. Was able to outsped the 13 Trillion Oni and later on Lightspeed Nyan Kitty) | Likely far higher Lifting Strength: Class T, likely far higher. Striking Strength: At least Multi-city block level. Durability: At least Multi-city block level (Can take hits from a Demon Class monster that collapsed part of a mountain. Adam spoke of him saying that he would've been S-ranked if he kept training and stayed with him) | At least Multi-city block level to City level (Took hits from Yatsuhashi, an S-class Hero, whom can oneshot Demon-Class monsters) | Mountain level to Island level (Was able to take on some attacks from S-class Crimson Dragoness. Survived an encounter with Mugi. Managed to elude death despite being attacked by three Dragon Class monsters at the same time) |'Large Island level to Multi-continent level' (Took an attack from the Beauty and the Beast witch which shook a portion of Vale. Was able to brush aside most Dragon Class monsters at this point) | Moon level, likely Solar-System level (Was able to keep getting back up after every attack from Yang) Stamina: High prior to Semblance. Even more so with The Gamer Range: Melee range most of the time. Extended by certain abilities Standard Equipment: A standard blade Intelligence: Smart. Very pragmatic in combat and takes his time planning before hunting down enemies. Not afraid to run away from a fight if necessary. Can easily come up with countermeasures for enemies and isn't afraid to play dirty. Can think up of on the spot-plans to escape traps and heroes hunting him. Weaknesses: Tends to play around with enemies in order to make them fight to their best. Does this in order to be able to unlock their skill afterward. Avoids using his blade and master's teachings due to his dislike for his former master. | Feats: *Has defeated numerous heroes and super powered folks one after the other with minimal resting *Saved Ruby from the Monsters Association *Has taken down nearly all of the S-class heroes of Japan/Vale's Hero Association *Is one of the few who was able to take off Yang's arm (She loses it a lot to certain enemies) *Manages to send the entirety of Vale into chaos with his Hero Hunting Skills and Semblance - The Gamer This is Adam's Semblance in this Universe. The ability to treat his own body as if he was a Game character. It's actually a useless ability by itself and if one does not train with it, they wouldn't be really affected. But due to Adam's risky methods and training, he's able to keep pushing himself and strengthening himself, unlocking newfound skills and slowly breaking his limit. Weiss compared this to being aware of what anything you do to your body, whether by training or studying. Adam simply compared it to witnessing a simulation game. *'Primary Gamer Abilities' **1 - Statistical Allocation **2 - Natural Recovery and Insomnia **3 - Skill Take in **4 - Mind of the Player **5 - Hammerspace Inventory |-|1= *'Statistical Allocation' After reaching a certain threshold, Adam could enhance a certain set of statistics for him. Whether his own vitality and regeneration, his natural strength, his speed and reactions, intelligence and affinity for skills, wisdom and out-of-the-box thinking, or own fortnue, all of them he can set to improve. However, this does come with the drawback of causing a minor migraine and making any organ related to those ache for a bit. Similar to getting a flu shot on a body part and having that part ache for a while. This is also the ability that keeps track of Adam's own level and statistics. |-|2= *'Natural Recovery and Insomnia' As a Gamer, Adam's body naturally heals and recovers energy. The percentage is based on how much vitality he has but regardless it is increasing in such a high manner. If he chooses to rest, he can also recover a lot faster. Though he could do that, he prefers not to and focus on training. In fact, he doesn't need to sleep as much and has nicknamed that trait Insomnia. |-|3= *'Skill Take in' In a battle with a person or being or monster, Adam has a chance of earning a book if he defeats them. This book contains information that can be absorbed and turned into a natural skill he could use. This newfound ability is at its weakest and is often times not that effective, but with training, Adam can turn that ability into a deadly one. Of course that does need time. It is noted that Adam understood how the ability works. In order to maximize the success of him gaining an ability from another person, they must be someone he never fought before or hasn't fought for awhile, not someone too weak, and someone that can actually push him to his limits. This has led to the numerous circumstances where Adam has handicapped himself just for the sake of unlocking new abilities. Strangely it worked well enough on netting him nifty abilities. |-|4= *'Mind of the Player' We have no control of the mind of the Player. A video game character has no way of controlling or influencing their player's. In this case, Adam's consciousness becomes separate from his own body. There is no way to reach his mind and influence his ways by mind control or the likes of hypnosis. Being mentally influenced alongside his vast knowledge regarding scams and data perception allows Adam to know what kind of mental attack is being used on him. For something to reach Adam and influence his mind directly, they would have to be capable of reaching outside that reality too. Or you know you just have to talk to him directly but good luck with that. The only one who succeeded on persuading him to snap out of it is Yang, Qrow, and Raven. |-|5= *'Hammerspace Inventory' Much like his previous ability, Adam possesses a unique skill called inventory. This is where he can place all his belongings and pull them out whenever he wants to. Naturally, this does have its limits, namely with its weight. Adam must be strong enough to carry an object he desires to place in. They also cannot exceed the weight of any container that Adam has with him. Whether pockets, bags, holster or anything like that. This has been an effective way of disarming enemies. Noticeably when he took in a talking sentient sword into his inventory, the sword spoke as if no time passed by. They were unsure of what actually existed in there and felt absolute solitude. Pre-Gamer Abilities - Natural Skills that Adam has prior to unlocking his Semblance. |-|Swordsmanship= *'Swordsmanship' Trained by Qrow Branwen. Through hard work he's able to reach the level that he could best even novice swordsmen older than him when he was still young. After years of minimal training on it, Adam still retains a great mastery of the sword, being able to clash with someone on the level of swordmaster for a brief period of time, although he was a bit overwhelmed. He even clashed with someone stronger than him, Yatsuhashi Daichi, and only started to lose once he actively used his Semblance.Despite that his skill is notable. In fact he's one of the few who is able to learn Qrow's teachings. *'Colors of the Wilting World Sword Style' - Focus one's mind. Focus on your body. Focus on the world. Scatter your viewpoint. Nothing is based on a single point. The World is overwhelming. Succumb to it, and you'll discover all its flaws, and use it against the world. *The signature sword style of the Branwen family. As of now the only known users of this sword style is Raven Branwen prior to her death, Qrow Branwen, his former disciplie Adam Taurus, and current disciplie Youmu Konpaku. The style focused on sensing the entire world and seeing notable points of interest. Namely weak points in attacks and monsters. Typically this is nothing more than the usage of aura to enhance one's senses but this allows one to even understand and redirect the flow back to another direction. It is akin to the Water Streaming Rock Smashing Fist Style which allows redirection of attacks. |-|Brawling= *'Brawling' He's quite great at brawling hand to hand. This is mainly due to him getting into fights and spars with others. Due to his nature he's not particularly well-liked by people of similar age. However, it's not exactly as if he was bullied and had no friends. This simply lead to a development of his liking for fights. Prior to gaining the Gamer ability, he's able to beat up enemies even when surrounded by an entire gang. Even without the usage of aura. *'Reintroduction' - At this point Adam has frequently entered underground rings and developed his own fighting style. But even with focusing on simple brawling he can down most opponents even when they hold weapons. He also relies on pragmatic and unortodhox methods, mixing in brawling with just simply using environmental weaponry or flowing into various styles. |-|Aura Manipulation= Aura Manipulation Adam has very littly affinity for aura but he can at least use a sort of barrier around him and heal a bit. Although he barely uses it Adam can at least dampen the effects of heavy injury. He doesn't have much aura for capacity which added on to the effect of not being specialized in this fighting style. |-|Natural Others= *'Night Vision' - All faunus can see well in the dark. Adam is of no exception and can thus fight better when his vision is hampered under the darkness. When turned into a game ability, this ability has evolved to the point that while under a dark corridor, it was clear to him as day. There are no drawbacks to this ability, it's simply a boost of vision. *'Natural Others' - Abilities that Adam has developed naturally. Prior to becoming the Gamer he has already shown affinity for most of these. **'Exercising' - A strange ability, but Adam has always been pushing himself since the past. Never falling back and focusing on keeping himself healthy. When converted into an ability this became something more of a guideline to how to effectively train oneself. Adam is also able to understand the limits of his body and can stop before his body breaks if he pushes himself too much. **'Swimming' - Adam is great at swimming. In fact one of the teaching style Qrow did is to toss him into a flowing river while he's unable to swim, in a current, heading to a waterfall. Regardless, the sink or swim method enhanced Adam's capability to swim well. He can keep doing so for hours and in fact, survived crashing into the ocean during his trek from US to Japan with this ability. Currents were already of little issue to him in the past, but after arriving in Vale? They were nothing. **'Taunting' - Adam has always been great at infuriating the opposing enemy. Getting on their bad side and making them lose their cool. Of course it's not a guaranteed thing and this ability is noticeably not as great in the beginning. However, as time passed and Adam arrived into Vale, the conversion of this ability alloewd him to effectively either demoralize an enemy, or make them furious especially in combination with his other mental and intuitive based abilities. Only a few were able to resist the effects of such an ability. ***'Infuriate' - The ability has evolved into Infuriate below thanks to numerous abilities. **'Crafting' - The ability to craft something out of the set materials one possess. Typically it's not such a useful ability and Adam disliked it. However this was repurporsed to allow for Adam to quickly create makeshift defenses and weapons and even temporarily repair objects he's holding. **'Cooking' - The ability to cook meals out of anything. Really, he's an amazing chef. If you ate his cooking you would feel like you dined under a saint instead of the devil. Surprisingly his food can actually induce temporary buffs and healing effects. **'Massage' - The ability to massage oneself. It's an odd ability but it allows for Adam to hasten the recovery of his stamina and even some injuries. Whether be it broken brones, bruises, and tampered blood vessels. He could even do this in mid combat and apply it with telekinesis. **'Meditation' - The ability to meditate and contemplate about one's current status. Prior to becoming the Gamer Adam used this ability to merely calm himself and stave off negative thoughts, often replenishing his aura faster with this method. It's not of much help for anything else, but after recent events it has evolved and strengthened Adam. Now Adam uses this ability to quickly get rid of unwanted ailments, hasten his recovery of health and mana, and simply to ponder about his status. ***'Contemplation' - The ability has evolved into contemplation below thanks to numerous abilities. |-|First Set= *'First Set' - Abilities that Adam has developed by utilizing the Gamer early on. Utilizing skill books or simply practicing. Many of these are created through training or are simply developed like that. **'Observation' - The ability to observe and take in information from surroundings. Initially this was a useless ability. But it has become a powerful tool and identifying situations. Whether it's for figuring out names and power levels, to realizing the possible weaknesses and uses of nearby equipment and surroundings. With this Adam can have a solid measure of the situation and enhance his own sight. **'Hearing, Eavesdropping, Segregative Selection, Noise Resistance' - The ability to hear and listen. This ability was unlocked after being exposed to enough noise. Namely by being forced to go into a band concert by chance due to his friend Kahn. This ability isn't as simple as it is and allows Adam to visualize subtitles from all sources of noise, whether be it a person or even a vehicle crashing. It keeps track of almost everything and shows point of interests and source for certain sounds. Eavesdropping further allows Adam the capability to hear soft whispers and Segregative Selection provides more clearness on listening. Noise Resistance is simply resistance to incredibly loud and possibly damaging vocal noise. **'Basic Martial Arts' - Basic level of martial arts. It wasn't as if Adam developed prodigious talent over martial arts overnight, but rather understanding of the basic capabilities. As time passed this ability became obsolete and was combined to the other martial arts in general. **'Basic Boxing' - The basic level of boxing. Adam's understanding of this is competent enough to be classified as an actual boxer. But it's not exactly enough to make him stand out. Rendered obsolete upon unlocking other abilties below. **'Basic Hunting' - Basic level of hunting prey. The capability to hunt wild animals for those who hunt for sport, and for Grimm hunting for Hunters and heroes. **'Basic Hiking' - Basic level of hiking. Nothing too special. It allows for Adam to navigate through unknown territory and hiking paths. **'Basic Tracking' - Basic level of tracking prey. Although it's vague and its effects simply allow Adam to be aware of how to track others, it actually applies to many type of beings. This in turns allows him to enhance his Hero Hunting success and to understand when and where's the best time to strike to optimize his gains. **'Survivalist' - Basic level of surviving outside exposed to the natural environment. This is what allowed Adam to be able to survive the winter with minimal food and water. By adapting his body to be able to survive the harshest environments, is what his goal is. In this case this ability assists him in making that happen. **'Basic Biology' - The basic understanding of human biology. Adam doesn't necessarily focus on this but after taking in a book, he's able to apply it to fighting. Namely by aiming for weakpoints and figuring out how to deal with certain enemies. **'Mapping' - The ability to map out the environment by visualizing it. Iniitally it was nothing more than a low level mapping ability, like a map screen of a video game. But as he progressed and received more maps, Adam is able to visualize a 3D map of the environment even if he just arrived thanks to his senses. Enemies and waypoints could be tracked down with this ability. Notice - To make it so that the information spread out isn't clunky this has been remodelled. Final summarized and compositized/fused abilities would be described on the first tab. Second tab would display all the abilities gain in a chronological order and thus showcases a proccess of going from weakest to strongest. |-|Final Composite Set= *'Incredible Superhuman Physical Characteristics' |-|Extended Chronological Set= *'Abilities Taken from Grimm Training' **'Smelling, Tracking, Scent Smeller, and Hunting' - Taken from Grimm Beowolves. With this ability, Adam can hunt more efficiently. Tracking scents makes his sense of smell even more sensitive. This ability was initially a hindrance till Adam was able to adapt and somehow ignore odor that he didn't particularly want. Regardless his role as a hunter has increased thanks to these. **'Bone Armor, Tough Hide, and Hard Carapace' - Taken from Grimm Ursas and Deathstalkers. Most of these have improved Adam's durability by strengthening his skeleton and bones. It's hard for him to break any of them and even attacks have lowered damage output when used on him. At least on a basic level. **'Swift Jab, and Venom Tip' - Taken from Deathstalkers. The first is a speedy point attack, being more potent for a blade and sleek and simply effective for a regular attack. It deals minimal damage but can combo with the second ability. Adam has minimal affinity for the latter but can at least deal a slightly damaging poison into an enemy. Both abilities are evolved later on. **'Hiking, Climbing, Traversal' - The capability to move about rugged battlefields like forests and mountains. Adam is able to move about the mountains during his fight with ease, but after taking in attributes from the Grimm Adam can now move around such environment as if he was simply jogging in a straight line. This makes him more difficult to fight in an environment with lots of twists and sections taht's hard to easily navigate through. **'Negative Sense' - Can sense negative thoughts and emotions. With this method, can track anything or anyone that feels a darker side of emotions. Examples being agitation, annoyance, anger, jealousy, and whatnot. It's incentive for him to taunt enemies in order to keep track of them even without him looking. It's similar to a feeling of having a little spark of energy after being jolted by an outlet or an energy drink taking effect. **'Negative Amplification' - Due to take-in of Grimm essence one can be bolstered by negative emotions. Whether be it hatred, dislike, annoyance, envy, fury, and more, all of those could enhance Adam's statistics. The boost is minor but can scale well the more he's despised. The effect isn't just based from the nearby people within the vicinity but also to anyone whose negative emotion could be linked to Adam. Abilities taken from US gangs and under training with a certain dojo leader *'Handicapped Style Martial Art' - Was trained by a martial artist by the name of Fung Yu-Sau during his stay at a local dojo. The art is focused on fighting in a disadvantage and although the master of said dojo had no intention of teaching a healthy man how to fight, Adam allowed his body to be broken down before training himself. There's nothing really special about this fighting style but simply allows the combatant to keep up with most martial artist despite injuries or body deformations. *'Pickpocket, Looting, Lockpicking, and Thievery' - The ability to steal and lockpick. After constant usage Adam is now capable of subtly robbing someone of their possessions without them being aware. Even in mid-combat this could be applied. Looting enhanced potential gains from things such as chests and defeating enemies, which seems subtly enhanced by luck and vice versa. Lockpicking is at it says. Thievery is simply an affinity for robbing others. *'Intimidation' - The capability to intimidate others. With enough conditions met Adam can intimidate the enemy and seriously lower their will and possibly even stats. The effects is based upon the level of Intimidation, and numerous conditions. The more Adam looks like a monster or predator, the more effective this ability is. *'Hiding, Stealth, and Silence' - Adam specializes in stealth. Whether be it in hiding or simply staying quiet. Even early on Adam is able to seemingly vanish from sight or reappear out of nowhere. It's not as if Adam can become invisible but he certainly has an awareness of the best areas and points to hide. *'Parkour' - The ability to move about the city is vital for anyone fighting in it. When one doesn't wish to destroy everything with attacks like a monster, Adam can choose to navigate by sliding, climbing, wall running, building climbing and more. With this ability being an affinity of his, Adam develops wariosu ways to use his environment against the enemy. It's safe to say that being in an alleyway full of scattered debris would ensure your defeat if you don't get out soon. *'Driving' - Adam doesn't particularly favor driving but has learnt enough to ride around in a bike, car, and a unicycle. The conditions for the last part is odd but he did learn how to. Somehow it gave him a boost of balance. His driving is on a level that he can joy ride and end up in chases, but then again who needs to drive when you can run faster than a bullet? Hell, almost everyone can. *'Blunt weapon mastery' - The capability to use bats, pipes, and other blunt weapons effectively in a fight. Out of Adam's abilities, this is one of the few he doesn't favor and usually avoids levelling up. It didn't however stop Adam from gaining enhanced stats whenever he uses such weapons *'Sharp weapon mastery' - The ability to use sharp weapons such as blades and knives in an effective manner. Although Adam typically uses his sword only, it does boost his affinity and capabilities with most sharp weapons. Even his fingernails could technically have this application. *'Improvisational weapon mastery' - The ability to adapt to any weapon one uses, even if it's impractical or not typically used as a weapon. Example being a stop sign, or even the simplest of tools like a rod or a broken bottle or cup. Regardless it's a simlpe and nice ability to make use of when dealing with an enemy that's not ready. This ability paves way to pragmatic styles of fighting after all. *'Unarmed Affinity' - The ability to fight without any weapons whatsoever. An ability developed after training enough against thugs and gangs. It improves Adam's capability to fight while not armed. Abilities taken from small hunting *'Flexibility' - Taken from the US Hero by the name of Kamen Kasen. To fruther augment his evasive style of fighting, Adam managed to gain the ability of flexibility. Not only useful for evasion and getting through tight spots, Adam can actually find ways to strengthen himself this way, opening up new paths for ways to exercise. **'Elasticity' - The ability has evolved into Elasticity thanks to the combination of numerous abilities. It's not exactly as if Adam can extend his arms or something akin to that, but merely make his arms look longer than they seem. Similar to popping bones when cracking joints but suffering no drawbacks whatsoever. *'Blood Iron Manipulation' - Can manipulate the iron within one's bloodstream. With this ability one can cause blood clots to stop bleeding from wounds. One can even slightly counteract interferences in the blood vessels such as poison and pressure points. Adam was initially unaware and unsure of how it worked but managed to figure it out enough. After some point he could make it so that he could move his body faster and get energized, claiming he mixes in aura within his body to enhance himself. **'Full Iron Manipulation' - After taking strenuous damage and levelling this ability enough, Adam is able to manipulate and absorb the iron that he could use. Though this started off as an ability to manipulate the iron in his blood to form small claws and create a sort of armor, soon Adam was able to assimilate iron into his body. Creating weapons out of iron became easy enough for him to do, which was particularly useful against the berserker monster of the Beauty and the Beast Witch. *'Sleight of Hand' - Gained from one of the Four Horsemen Magician. The sleight of hand ability complements Adam's reliance for tricks and thievery. Not only that but with his speed, the two works together to augment and improve Adam's choice of tricks. His hands are already fast enough as they were but with these included? It's just even more. *'Escapist' - Gained from one of the Four Horseman Magician. It's the ability to escape a situation whether be it being binded down by chains, a straitjacket, or just get out of a bad date. It's a surprisingly useful ability that allows Adam to see his options more clearly in terms of escaping, as the ability says. The power can also be levelled up by purposely binding oneself and getting out. The more precarious a situation and tougher it is to get out, the better. It also has a slight influence on luck and probability on escaping. *'Cold Reading' - Gained from one of the Four Horseman Magician. It's the ability to read a person and make vague yet seemingly accurate guesses about a person. Typically this would involve a lot of guess work, high probability guesses, and a bit of charisma. But who needs that when Adam has the Observe ability? Both complements both skillsets and allows for Adam to gain a better understanding of a person just by talking and observing them. *'Scam/Lie detection and affinity | Charisma' - Gained from one of the Four Horseman Magician. Although not gained through actual skillbooks, Adam was able to figure out when he was being scammed or trick. As this ability gets stronger, Adam not only ends up being able to tell lies from truth, but is able to see through tricks and deceptive messages. White lies might as well be blatant lies, strategic plans and ambushes are prepared for, and feints become nothing more than blindly obvious movements. There's also an additional charisma bonus but Adam's affinity for it is the lowest of all. Not even the Gamer ability could save him from that low charisma. *'Mental and Illusion Resistance' - An ability developed after clashing against the Blues Man. After nearly dying to the power that can break minds, Adam was able to resist these types of attacks with sheer willpower alone. Hurting himself seemed to have an enhanced effect but upon strengthening himself and his will he's able to resist even more mental based attacks. *'Heat Resistance' - An ability developed after clashing with International Student and Part-time vigilante, Yuri Kasai. After gaining numerous 3rd degree burns, Adam was able to unlock this ability and resist heat-based attacks. Of course this was nothing to acknowledge in the beginning but at some point, Adam became almost immune to heat and explosions. To the point that he could plunge his hand into open flames with no effect, or get out of building busting bombs unscathed. Aside from a messier hair. *'Vengeful Aura' - An ability gained after defeating the vigilante Yuri Kasai. The more damage Adam takes, the more deadly his aura-based attacks. Due to his low affinity for aura in this time and state it wasn't exactly an ability to rely on. Add in the fact that he could only use most physical attacks and this was an ability that wasn't practiced well. However, the more he unlocked his abilities the stronger he got. Each attack of his became degrees stronger than the same one the more damage he takes. If a lesser girl could destroy a city with her own pain, what about Adam who has such a high threshold? It also allows him to release a flame-like aura around him, although it doesn't serve to hurt anyone aside from notify those nearby that he's furious. *'Runner' - The ability to run and get away. Although this is more of a classification and a title than an ability. Adam is able to maximize his sprinting and escaping capabilities. If the Escapist is the mental process of theorizing how to escape, then this is the practical application of such an ability. If one is a wanted criminal one can also sense an instinct of where to head and what to avoid. Really this ability is more fitting to be called Criminal Experience. *'Animalistic relation' - After taking out Hound Carrier, Adam developed a sense of bond with beasts. Though it's not really notable for being anything that useful. It is enough for Adam's intimidation to get through to animals to make them freeze up and fear him. It can even work on lesser Grimm, typically after a showcase of power. *'Hand to hand Combat skills and Gun Mastery' - Beating up many soldiers assisted in unlocking both methods of abilities. Whether fighting close up or fighting from afar with guns. The amount of time and effort this took was quite large but in the end, this ability further enhances Adam's close combat skill. His gun affinity also increases with this ability but then again he barely uses such a skill. *'Anti-coordination and Reimagining' - Allows Adam to coordinate with others, and conclude plans crafted by enemy teams. Although he doesn't actually cooperate much with others, this is actually an ability he based off to counter enemy groups. The secondary part allows him to visualize himself in the enemy shoes effectively. *'Piloting' - Adam after beating up a General, was able to unlock the knowledge on piloting a helicopter. This isn't really a particularly useful ability. It does, however, grant him the capability to pilot a chopper well enough to steer it out of harm, and straight into a storm. This ability was also the first one to level up several times in a row and founded Adam's awareness for what pushing his limits can do. *'Focus Recovery' - Can focus recovery of a certain part. This works in the same function as cells reorganizing themselves to better heal a certain part. If for one example Adam was blinded, he could force the recovery of his left eye. When it should typically take a minute to heal, it would only take him 30 seconds or even less. As this ability leveled up, Adam was able to control more accurate regeneration. In fact early on a bullet to the heart didn't stop him at all, though it did slow him down. *'Sacrificial Speedster' - An ability developed from breaking his first time breaking his limit. Notable for being DEXTERITY BASED. It's an ability to sacrifice the power of an attack in order to increase the proportion of speed. The ratio was initially even but the more Adam used this the larger the ratio became, to the point that by the time his Hunting began, his faster attacks are more dangerous as a combo than his usual attacks. *'Hasten Point' - Another ability unlocked for breaking his limit. This one being DEXTERITY BASED too. It's the ability to speed up a certain point or attribute. The boost is minimal but it is notable. Whether be it the speed one can swing a sword, one's own reactions and perspective, to healing factor, to the affinity and learning growth for a skill. This ability can be passively turned on but must be manually chosen on which attribute it boosts. It's similar to Sacrificial Speedster. But better in almost every way, except for its effectivity and small boost reliance. Vale Arrival and Rumor spreading abiliites - At this point Adam had arrived at VAle and disguised himself as nothing more than a common man. Eluding the eyes and making sure that the news of his demise on the ocean spreads. To do so, he aimed for underground rings where he could better himself, which are known to bring about skilled superhuman fighters. *'Boxing Style Affinity (Outboxer, Swarmer, and Slugger' - An improved variant of boxing. This was both raised from repeated exposure to lightweight and heavyweight boxers allowing for Adam to change styles on the go, and adapt his body as so. All of his boxing styled attacks are much more effective with this, so he becomes even more potent unarmed. *'Resistance to Internal Organ Damage' - As a combination of both exposure to Blues Man and a certain boxer whose Semblance allows him to rupture through muscle and bone like nothing, Adam was able to unlock the ability to resist heavy organic damage. Even an indirect attack that targets the organs becomes less effective. *'Thick musckles, hard bone, protein armor, power tank, thick fat' - Further enhances his natural tankiness. Even against the likes of underground martial artists, wrestlers, and boxers, Adam could take seriously heavy hits. At this stage, even if someone shot him a bullet, they would only leave a minor wound on his skin. *'Cross-Counter' - When one clashes with another fist by fist, they can respond back with another fist. In this case Adam can do so and unleash a cross-counter. Doing such an attack typically means little but Adam can increase the level of power in his attacks. It's also strengthened by his willpower even if slightly. At some cases one can also get the chance of a quick counter punch instead of a simple cross counter. *'Marksmanship and Gun affinity' - After hunting down more gangs, Adam at this point has learned great mastery for throwing and shooting projectiles. Though he avoids using guns he's quite a marksman now, which induces the same results when he throws a pebble towards an enemy. *'Aura Enhance' - This ability is taken from an A-rank level local vigilante, Fire Fist Floyd. With this Adam can cover a body part with aura just to naturally enhance himself. Though he could barely do this in the past, now Adam is able to raise up a protective armor around him. It's not permanent and must be lowered or brought up, but with training, one can receive a passive and less durable version. *'Luck Fluctuation' - This ability is taken from the pirate Eddy Raja. An ability that allows one's own luck to fluctuate up and down. Though really the fluctuation is initially neutral, the higher the level gets for this, the more the positive benefits of this ability grows. Though there are still mauch negative effects such as misfortunately being found by the cops and whatnot. It's an ability that messes with fate for sure. *'Kinetic Dispersion' - This ability is gained from the lowest A-Class Daizaemon Kaze. Kinetic attacks can be released in an explosive fashion upon contact. Although not literally an explosion an attack with this ability can be applied to deal a similar effect, minus the explosion. A lackluster affinity made this hard to enhance however but Adam figured it out. *'Miniscular Motion Control' - An ability gained from B-Class Hero Rinji Tomobii. With this ability Adam is able to control every fine movement his body makes. Now he's able to control his body movement in midair allowing for him to twirl and even alter his momentum. It's similar to being able to double jump in midair, as Jaune compared before. *'Weapons Usage Booster' - An ability gained from A-Class level tourist, Saito Hiraga. It's not much but it allows for Adam to get a boost whenever using weapons. The buff is a general yet minimal boost but it helps. It also allows for Adam to instinctively know the best course of action in a fight with weapons. Or simply the best choice to do with a weapon and what weapon should be used. *'Healing Affinity' - An ability gained from A-Class level tourist, Tiffania Westwood. With this ability Adam receives more healing effects from his own regeneration and external healing effects. In theory Adam could heal himself with aura in a limited fashion but with thiS Adam is able to at least stop heavy injuries and allow himself to recover. *'Dance rhythm' - An ability gained from top B-Class dancer TK. *'Basic Wrestling' - *'Gliding' - An ability gained from A-Class level wrestler Spopovich. *'Basic Grappling' - An ability gained from A-Class level tourist Vasco. *'Capoeira' - An ability gained from B-Class level fighter Christie. *'Taekwando' - An ability gained from A-Class level Jit *'Muay Thai(based from Mercury Black)' - An ability gained from S-Class level Mercury Black. *'Cutting Style Martial Arts' - An ability gained from S-Class level Jhun. *'Translation' - An ability gained from S-Class level Fujamoto Sakanto. With this ability one can translate certain techniques for one style to another. For example the cross counter of boxing style being transferred to swordsmanship or shooting even. *- '' '''Introduction gained abilities - These are the abilities Adam gained after making an actual introduction to the Heroes Association. Namely by breaking apart a recruitment center for criminals and civilians. *'Chi affinity' - This ability is taken from B-Class Yoga Ignis. It's the affinity to manipulate chi and use martial arts more effectively. Self-enhancement is a good choice and allows one to move and act more freely. One's natural strikes alone can be enhanced with natural power passively too. Although Adam's affinity for this is little, that does nothing to stop him from improving said ability. Even if it leaves him fatigued each time. Though this weakness didn't last long. *'Bio-electricity' - This ability is taken from A-Class Credible Hulk, who's a literal green giant of a man that uses thunderclaps and electrically augmented fists. With this ability, Adam has a better control of his own nerves and bio-electricity. Although it's an ability he possesses no affinity with, it's gotten to the point that his physical attacks can unleash red and black bioelectricity when fighting enemies. *'Aura affinity' - This ability is taken from A-Class Henry Padder, a magician type hero. With this ability, Adam becomes more in tune with his aura based abilities and can develop skills faster, recover more energy, and do more damage this way. Its own growth is slow and effects are meager, but with enough training Adam became a powerhouse with this ability. *'Rebound Projectile' - This is taken from B-Class Heroine Hitch Westwood, a local gunman who has an easy time causing his bullets and projectiles to bounce. With this ability Adam developed the tactic to deflect attacks in a controlled angle, almost able to reflect attacks back at enemy accurately. Not only that but he's able to make his own thrown projectiles rebound to where he wished. Initially, it's a meager ability but Adam is able to develop it into something that complements his Colors of the Wilting World Style. *'Multi-Strike' - Taken from A-Class Heroine Ruja Rider who's known for being a bull rider like heroine. There's nothing particularly remarkable about this ability if used by a random person as it's merely attacking multiple times. But for the likes of Ruja Rider, and now Adam, attacks that hit an enemy multiple times can deal increasing damage, and to strike faster and more accurately. It's an augmentation for his own speedy strikes and allows for more damaging combos. *'Bounce' - An ability gained from the A-Class Hero Musketeer Monsieur. The capability to cause what one is holding or oneself to bounce off targets. It's unclear on how it works that even Adam is a bit confused. However, he has concluded that it allows him to strike faster with blunt weapons like the flat side of his blade or his fists. *'Revolutionary Spiral Flow Style' - An ability gained after accidentally targetting S-Class level Kagyuu Jubei by accident. This is a skillset that focuses on rotations and spinning based attacks. Great aptitude for hearing and balance is important for this ability and allows one to strike a snail, and deal devastating damage to what's below it without harming said snail. This skill set typically leaves behind spiral craters, disoriented enemies, and much more. Mixing it with Adam's style, the sense of vertigo initially confused him but he managed to master it to the point of being able to get through defenses with it. Though he still has trouble using it as this martial arts style can often leave behind the user half-naked or fully naked. *'Balance' - The ability to counter Vertigo and disorienting effects. Unlike mental based defenses this is more about controlling one's own balance despite say fighting in midair while upside down or sideways. Adam is able to train this to the point that he could keep himself latched onto the ceiling with no ill effects. One can also counter dizziness with this ability. *'Drill Spiral' - Taken from A-Class level Koyama, his actual target and not the above spiral user. With this ability Adam could influence the flow of his aura into something like a drill. Due to the lack of affinity for aura initially he could only slightly enhance his revolutions and rotations to complement the Revolutionary Spiral Flow Style. But after enough training, this basically became an ability that allows him to easily break through most force fields. *'Delay' - Taken from A-Class level Sakurai who is known as a skilled samurai. With this ability Adam could delay the damage or the slashes he deal. Although it's a very strange ability Adam could trick up opponents with this. It's a favorite strike of his, allowing him to trick enemies with odd styled attacks. The more he levelled it up, the more ambigious his delays are and the more attacks he could delay. It has been compared to sending an attack into the future. *'Afterimage' - Taken from A-Class level Muraki who is known to form physical clones. Unlike him however Adam was only able to create physical afterimages. Although they couldn't exactly strike as strong as he is, it's an ability he levelled up. The clones can still afterall physically interact with enemies. But since they're only afterimages their capabilities are low. *'Frost Resistance' - The ability to resist cold attacks. Whether they be freezing or having icicles collide with the body, the damage is reduced. It also allows Adam to stave off the cold better. Being outside naked in the middle of a freezing blizzard doesn't faze him too much. *'Electric Resistance' - *'Telekinetic Resistance' - *'Fast Development' - An ability reached through breaking his limits. *'Touch Allergy' - An ability reached through breaking his limits. *'Hyperthought' - An ability reached through breaking his limits. This is a passive ability that granted Adam the capability to think faster. Although technically impossible, it does allow Adam to react to faster enemies and conclude more theories in a much shorter time frame. *'Inspired Mimic' - This ability is taken from S-Class level Teruki Hanazawa. The ability to understand and attempt to mimic other abilities that are aura based. Of course, it's not a perfect ability and at best Adam was only able to mimic the mechanics or something akin to the ability or technique he's copying off. It's difficult to try and understand something that one does not truly see or know how to function after all. Thus knowledge influences this ability too. **Taken from Teruki Hanazawa *'Deep Impact' - Taken from C-Class Cardin Winchester *'Scatter Shot' - Taken from A-Class Coco *'Mana Capacity' - Taken from Top B-Class Hero Jaune *'Armor Break' - Taken from S-Class Hero Tanktop Swordmaster, Yatsuhashi Daichi *'Overexertion' - Another aspect unlocked by pushing oneself to the limits. This one is based on the attribute STRENGTH *'Musclemass' - Another aspect unlocked by pushing oneself to the limits. This one is based on the attribute STRENGTH *'Decoy' - This ability is taken from an A-Class level Sun Wukong *'Toxic Secretion, Acidic Rocket, Poison affinity' - *'Burrow' - *'Hard Carapace, Thick skin' - *'Poison Resistance' - *'Crush' - *'Extension' - *'Dynamic Heroism' - *'Vital Hold' - *'Aura Skin' - *'Prediction, Counter, Parry, Dodge, and block' - *'Pressure Points and Pressure Point resistance' - *'Various Martial Arts Style' - **'Bloodburner Fist Style' - **'Arctic Ice Fist Style' - **'Lightning Bolt Leg Style' - **'Steel Crushing Grappling Style' - **'Mountain devastator Iron Head Style' - **'Heartbeat Aura Ripple Style' - **'Wing Chu' - *'All Out Attack' - Taken from Megumin *'Panty Steal' - A seemingly very useless ability. *'Faithful Inspiration' - Taken from Aqua *'Masochism' - Taken from Darkness *'Energy Conduit' - *'Calm Insanity' - *'Psychology' - *'Aura affinity and Aura rejuvenation' - *'Ability Mix' - Monster war *'Draconic Wrath' - Gained from fighting Ryuko Gained from fighting the A-Class hunting group *'Reflective Platinum Defense Style' - *'Magnetic Awareness' - *'Resting Adaptation Martial Arts Style' - *'Brutal Combo' - *'Aura State of Matter alternate' - *'Augmentation Aura' - *'Tenacity' - *'Spatial Sense' - Taken from Shirai Kuroko. *'Trapper' - Taken from Frenda *'Probability and Luck Bolster' - *'Vocal Effects enhance' - *'Far Sight' - Taken from Rikuo Takitsubo *'Beam release' - *'Gamble and Loot Bonus' - *'Health Recovery, Hypertank' - *'Limit Breaker' - An ability gained from pushing his body to the limits constantly with no rest. From the brutal beatdown he received from his former father figure, Adam was able to start breaking his limit and start naturally increasing his stat cap. The mechanics are uncelar but the more he pushes himself the better he gets. It's similar to how his abilities get stronger over time the more they're used. *'Strength by Will' - *'Denial of Death' - Gained by pushing his body to the limit in his brutal beatdown against Qrow, Sasaki, Sasamura, and Youmu. With this abiilty Adam became temporarily invulnerable and unkillable. Youmu surveyed that even if his soul was attacked or detached from him Adam would've been alive for the duration of the ability. It's a powerful ability that's only triggered when one is close to death and the full schematics of such an ability is unclear. But from what Ilya concluded this is an ability that grants Second Wind and allows for Adam to rise up from nearly being killed. Key: Beginning of Series | Initiating his Hunt | Midway Hero Hunting | Midway through Metamorphosis | As a Chimera Grimm | Redeemed Form Note: Notable Fights: *'Adam vs US gangs' *Adam vs Hermit Vigilante Kasen *Adam vs Underground King Finn *'Adam vs Fire Fist Floyd, Eddy Raja and his gang' *'Adam vs 3 A Class Heroes (Yoga Ignis, Credible Hulk, Henry Padder) and many criminals' *'Adam vs Saito and Tiffania' *'Adam vs Ruja Rider and Musketeer Monsieur' Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:GDF verse characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:RWBY characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Villain Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4